


Runaway Groom

by misstullip



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstullip/pseuds/misstullip
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin really wants to marry Seo Changbin.Just not today...





	Runaway Groom

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sure I've made a lot of mistakes, so please, point out them for me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day was beautiful and warm, the smell of the sun and the sea floated gently in the air. The picturesque landscape stretching from the impressive terrace of the Park Hyatt hotel was calming to everyone who came out to breathe fresh air. In the beautifully adorned wedding hall  colors of white and wine danced together, rejoicing eyes of tens guests with their unique composition. Everything was planned to the last detail, everyone knew their roles and nothing could go wrong.

Hyunjin made one final inspection before the start. Although more appropriate term would be nervous glancing at wedding hall entrance, in front of which proud parents of both grooms were welcoming the guests. He moved away from the door and looked in the mirror straightening his bowtie and wiping off nonexistent dust from the shoulder. Today he's going to be Seo Changbin’s husband and he was delighted, because Changbin was the most amazing person he has ever had the good fortune of knowing. But all the stress associated with wedding preparations were tormenting him, and he wasn't always feeling so fabulous. He didn't even remember why they decided to get married in Busan. In addition, his parents decided to invite all the relatives, which gave them, including their friends, one hundred forty-eight guests. Large number of people in one place was crashing his party, to the point where he was thinking: _Damn... I'm not feeling like the world's most deliriously happy fiancé anymore._

"Minho hyung, I think I will throw up."

He put his head on his friend's shoulder and let out a tearful sound.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is perfect."

"What is perfect!? Perfect, my ass. I'm not perfect! I'm totally busted," he cried pitifully.

"Dumb bitch, if you won't stop I'll smack you," Said Minho pushing Hyunjin away and pulled up a chair.

Paralyzed groom sat on it, watching as his best man squatted in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous."

"I know," Minho squeezed his hands massaging them soothingly.

"And... I'm afraid," Hyunjin mumbled biting his lower lip.

"Of wedding?"

"No!" he answered quickly. "I mean... Not only. I'm afraid... agrh...!" he groaned, "I can't even explain it. Just... My guts are spinning like crazy and I can't concentrate and this fucking tuxedo won't let me breathe properly."

"Calm down. It will be quick, I promise. Jisung is going to be your MC. I think he is more excited than you," Minho said standing up. "Listen. In a few minutes you will go to that wedding hall with me, you will look at Changbin with your googly eyes and, I bet he will start drooling because you look fucking gorgeous, and then both of you are going to wait until Jisung calls your names and you will get married and let me be a proper groomsman."

"But-"

"No!" Minho cut him off firmly. "No buts. You can't do this to me again. You ran away six years ago and that stupid midget cried for a month."

"I was just twenty years old brat! Besides, Binnie did the same thing two years later!" Hyunjin whined and Minho gave him are-you-shitting-me look.

"And it's really a mystery to me why are you guys still together," Minho replied unimpressed. "But I guess in this economy dumb bitches stick together thru all the shit.”

„Yah! Don’t call Changbin like that!”

„You really love him, gross” Minho made a disgusted face and shook his head in resignation. „Well… I can’t force you to have a good taste and you want to spend the rest of your life with Changbin. What's the problem?"

"I love him. I really do. I just... I don't know... It's too loud, and all those people are going to look at me... and what if I forget my vows?" Hyunjin cried with teary eyes looking for sympathy, but the face of his friend became more furious.

All the guests came to see this short moment that will change his... their life.  
That's a great responsibility. But apart from that he was terribly afraid, it was certain that he loved Changbin and that he wanted to be with him forever.

He wanted to be with him right now.

"I want to see Changbin."

"Now you are talking sensibly," Minho replied with smile and glanced at his watch - the ceremony starts in twenty minutes. He wanted to say something else but his phone went off.

"Sorry, it's Jisung," he smiled and answered. "Hello?"

'Minho, bitch code! We have a critical situation. This is not a drill!'

He heard the voice of his boyfriend, who while trying to sound serious, made him laugh. And the situation was not at all funny.

"Bitch code? Where are you?"

'With Changbin and Chan.'

"I'm coming. Do not move." Minho nervously put the phone in his pocket. From the corner of his eye he saw that all the guests were already sitting in their places. Why everything always had to be on his head! He looked at pale Hyunjin. "Honey, don't be nervous," He cupped younger’s face and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Everything will be as it should be, you love him, he loves you too. Sit here and wait for me."

"What's a bitch code?"

"Eee... This means Chan stained his suit. I'm sorry, I must go to him."

"What? He is the best man! Hyung! I'm starting to panic!" Hyunjin shouted, grabbing friend's shoulder and squeezing it hard. Minho pushed the groom on a chair, shoved his head between his knees and ordered to breathe pulling out of his jacket a small bottle of soju, and gave him a sip. This scheme was repeating twice a day for the last two weeks, when the organization entered into the final phase, and they (Hyunjin) occasionally fell into hysteria.

After the crisis, he run across the damned long corridor, opened the door and entered the room. He was greeted with Changbin sitting on the couch and breathing through a paper bag, green faced Chan and Jisung pacing around the room.

"What took you so long?"

"What happened?"

"He's panicking. He said he don't want to do this, and he..."

"Let me guess," Minho paused, looking at Changbin. "He's going to throw up?"

"How did you know?" Chan asked surprised.

"On the other side we also have a crisis," he shrugged. It was predictable.

"Bullshit! Both of them?" Jisung laughed aloud although there wasn't even a trace of amusement in his laughter. "So... maybe they should call it off..."

"Shut up! They already ruined two weddings." Minho hissed. "First Hyunjin, then Changbin. Now what? Both of them want to give up? Over a hundred guests are waiting for them. Hyunjin's parents declared that they will disinherit him, if he fails to marry Changbin this time. Even Felix arrived all the way from Sydney."

He looked at Changbin. The groom looked miserable; pale, disheveled with trembling hands. At the beginning Minho wanted to slap him, but now it doesn't even make sense.

"What's wrong, Bin?" he asked, approaching his friend and patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm terrified. Like the last time. All those people... and music is too loud... they are going to stare at me... and... and I can't breathe in this tuxedo!" Changbin groaned hiding his face in Minho's abdomen. The latter didn't know whether to cry or laugh. These dumbasses were indeed soulmates. He heard the same thing a few minutes ago. He wasn't amused.

 _I will murder someone today,_ he thought. 

"You are impossible. Your role model is Julia fucking Roberts? Get your shits together, you dumb bitch!"

"I can't!" he moaned and started crying. "I can't do this!" Chan ran to the groom and hugged him.

„Don't be so harsh on him, it's only his third wedding.”

Minho and Jisung facepalmed. Literally.

„Not sure if you’re serious or sarcastic.”

The situation was more serious than Minho thought. They will have to change tactics.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I beg your pardon?" the groom asked surprised. He expected more protests, and not...

"What? You're an adult, right? You just don't want to be with Hyunjin,  and apparently you have a good reason." Changbin's face, red from crying, darkened even more, this time from anger.

"Hey! Who said I don't want to be with him?" he said indignantly, and stood up from the couch.

 "Well... You wish to cancel the event."

 "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be with him! Hyunjin is the most charming and kindest and prettiest human being I have ever met. I just... This is..."

"Sure, you love him, but you can't explain what you feel." All this talk was a bit like deja vu. "You proposed three times in your life. To the same person. You're with him eight years. All of your friends and relatives are here today. Believe it or not, but half of them are betting on you two. It's not even funny anymore. Is it really so hard for you to stand at the altar and say 'I do'?"

Changbin's face turned pale.

"I... It's just... Bag, bag!" he shouted and Chan put a paper bag to his mouth.

The three of them sighed at the same time.

"Okay. I will not force you. The only pity is that all this is going to waste. And I feel sorry for Hyunjin. He is so terribly happy."

"Really?" Changbin asked.

"What?"

"He's happy?"

"You know," Minho snorted contemptuously, "He is constantly blabbing about you and how much he wants to marry you." Changbin closed and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat.

_Yes, feel guilty, you deserve this, you little shit._

"Minho." They heard Jisun's voice. The three of them turned to look at him. The man was smiling oddly. Something was up... "If he doesn't want it, there's nothing you can do about it. But it's really a pity..." He walked over to Minho and hugged him around the waist. "Such a big event. Can we get married?"

"Now?"

"Yes. We are both pimped, guests are provided, and there is a wedding room and the cake. It's a great opportunity. Marry me."

"HEY! MOMENT!" Changbin squeezed in between them, separating them. "This is my wedding! I came up with it myself and you can't take it!"

"But you just said you don't want it."

"That doesn't mean that you can have it!" Changbin was like a child. if you take something from him, he will do anything to get it back.

"Don't be like that. It's a wedding, but there is a vacancy for the couple. We are willing to take your place." Minho smiled at Changbin and patted his cheek.

"There is not! This is my wedding!"

„Listen up! Shake your dicks, pissing contest is over.” Chan handed to the groom a handkerchief. "Do something with your gross face, stupid. I can see your snot." Changbin blushed, but took a handkerchief and blew his nose. „And you!” Chan pointed his finger at Minho, „Stop being a bitch.”

„I’m not a bitch. I’m the bitch.”

"What time is it?" Chan asked ignoring the comment.

"You have ten minutes," Minho replied looking at his watch. He was a bundle of nerves. If this plan wouldn't work... He hoped that Hyunjin wasn't too drunk.

Changbin walked past Jisung and Chan, and made his way out of the room.

"You're both creeps, by the way." The groom said looking at his MC and Hyunjin's best man. "I should 'disinvite' you."

"So much hatred," Jisung sighed dramatically.

"By the way, Jisung. That was the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard in my life."

"Oh, shut up. You will marry me anyway," Jisung replied with shit eating grin

"You suck," Mingo mumbled, trying to free himself from his boyfriend’s grip.

"Yes I do. And you like it." Jisung wiggled his eyebrows and started making kissy face.

"Han Jisung, don't be gross."

"Shut up, Bang Channie."

"All of you shut up." Changbin hissed when he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Hyunjin was already standing beside the closed door of the wedding hall. Changbin approached him, smiling automatically.

"You look incredible." He leaned one hand against the wall, the other stroking his fiancé's cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself." Hyunjin ran a hand through Changbin’s hair.

"How long have you been waiting?" Changbin couldn't take his eyes off Hyunjin.

"Just a few minutes" the younger replied, playing with the ends of Changbin's hair calming down a bit. With Changbin everything was clear and simple. "Did you cry?"

"Yes!" Jisung called.

"Like a bitch!" Minho added.

"Ignore them," Changbin said and kissed Hyunjin. The latter kissed him back with enthusiasm, clinging to him with his whole body.

"I didn't know gay guys could be so dramatic," Jisung said wearily. Minho slapped him on the back of his head.

"You are gay too, you dumbass."

"Guys, stop it. You can do that stuff later on the wedding night. Not now," Chan said, poking Hyunjin on the shoulder.

"Leave them. It seems that they have made the right decision. Let's go to the wedding hall." Jisung opened the door letting in Minho and Chan. "Guys, when I call your names you enter. Do you hear me?" Changbin waved at him still kissing his fiancé. Jisung shook his head and went inside.

Hyunjin broke the kiss and looked at Changbin with affection, caressing his cheek.

"I hate big weddings," he whispered, looking uneasily at the older. Changbin's gaze softened.

"Yeah…It's too loud," he added nuzzling Hyunjin's cheek.

"Too many people."

"I know. Everybody staring. Even right now."

Hyunjin giggled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Changbin didn't answer, he just snuggled deeper into his soulmate's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their eyes met and they kissed. They didn't have to say anything more. Both of them knew perfectly well that if they won't escape, they will regret it. They looked toward the guests again, noticing Jisung's disapproval gaze.

"Binnie... I have the car keys in the pocket." Hyunjin looked expectantly at his fiancé waiting for his decision.

"Run!" Changbin grabbed his hand and ran to the exit. When they heard Minho’s yelling for them to stop, they did the exact opposite. Lucky for them the wedding hall was located on the ground floor. They ran to the parking lot and entered hurriedly into the silver car with a big sign 'JUST MARRIED' on the rear window. Hyunjin moved forward with a screech of tires, ignoring Changbin's cries to fasten his seat belt.

 

 

 

They stopped on the side of the empty beach. Changbin started laughing and Hyunjin joined him a moment later. 

Damn. They're screwed.

Hyunjin left his seat, straddling Changbin's lap and started kissing his face. He grabbed olders's lower lip between his teeth biting it slightly. Changbin kissed back, his arms automatically wrapping around Hyunjin's waist.

"Do you regret it?" Hyunjin asked between kisses.

"Maybe a little. But... No..."

"Just like me." He untied his bowtie, doing the same thing with Changbin's tie. "I'm sorry I ran away from you six years ago."

"And I'm sorry I ran away four years ago."

"We are really fucked up couple, aren't we?" Hyunjin began to unbutton Changbin's shirt.

"Minho is going to kill us."

"Don't worry Binnie. I will protect you."

They leaned their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much you have no idea Hwang Hyunjin."

The younger managet to unbutton the shirt and now he tried to remove it from Changbin's shoulders along with the jacket.

"I still want to be your husband." Hyunjin gave Changbin a chaste kiss on the lips, throwing his clothes on the backseat. He leaned forward and softly kissed his chest. "But not today."

"Not today," Changbin agreed, undressing Hyunjin from the remaining clothes.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho was sitting on the couch watching some stupid TV show. Jisung was lying next to him with his head on the former's lap. His phone made a sound informing of an incoming message.

"Han, can you look at the massage?"

"Yeah," Jisun replied, reaching for the phone lying on the table. A moment later he laughed aloud sitting on Minho's lap looking with amusement at him.

"What's so funny?"

"This!" Jisung shouted giving him the phone. On the screen was a picture with Changbin and Hyunjin on it.

"I have seen them making out like a hundred times, a very live version with all that gross noises. I don't need this shit on my phone. One month had passed but they are still on my shit list."

"Stupid! Look at the thing in Changbin's hand," Jisung said zooming the picture. Minho saw the paper and scanned it. He blinked once, twice, three times. It was a marriage certificate. Completed and signed.

"Dumb bitches," he mumbled smiling widely. "Stupid, adorable assholes." His eyes started to glisten when he saw a gold wedding ring on Hyunjin's finger.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thank you for reading!

 


End file.
